The proposed research is a longitudinal investigation of the epidemiology, etiology, and consequences of drug and alcohol use among adult male and female homosexuals. To examine these issues, three waves of data will be collected from a sample of homosexuals located in the two largest urban areas in Kentucky. Using mailing lists from gay and lesbian organizations, chain referral sampling, and indigenous researchers, approximately 1600 respondents will complete a self report questionnaire during the first wave. The objectives of the research are:1.Develop statistical profiles and trends of homosexual drug and alcohol use.2.Compare these data to a demographically matched sample of predominantly heterosexuals found in the 1985 National Household Survey on Drug Abuse.3.Test theoretical models that view drug and alcohol use as the result of life stressors, social support, coping, and the interaction of these variables.4.Test theoretical models of the consequences of drug and alcohol in terms of psychological distress and sexual practices.5.Develop intervention models based on the epidemiological and etiological findings. A variety of statistical approaches such as factor analysis, multiple regression, and covariance structure analysis will be used for developing stable indicators of concepts and analyzing complex multiple indicators models. Findings from this study will be important for identifying the extent of drug and alcohol abuse among homosexuals and the factors prevention and intervention strategies should focus on to reduce the magnitude of substance abuse among this group. In total, this study will provide much needed information that can be used to improve the physical and mental health of gays and lesbians in our society.